GClef
by lxhan
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and everyone has a lover waiting for them. Hino Kahoko suddenly reminisced what happened to Len during this day of last year.. please read and review - thanks!


This is actually my second fanfic.

Someone helped me in this story so I will give special

Thanks to 'ZhiShu'

And to all who reviewed my first fanfic- "Years"

**­G-CLEF**

It's a cold Valentines day. People are busy on the streets, pulling up their coat collars or wrapping scarves around their necks, trying to stay warm.

"It's so cold today".

I am standing at the school's hallway, looking at the window while waiting for some of my classmates to go home. We're here in school doing our project that is to be passed – tomorrow! – and now, it's almost done.

"Almost time to go home! My boyfriend must be waiting for me already" one of my classmates breathe a sign of relief.

"Still needs to do this project even though school hours already ended. It's so unfair that the Music Student don't have to do this kind of work!"

"You are lucky. Some people don't have anyone waiting for them." Another student said.

"You mean Hino Kahoko?"

My ears perk up when I hear my name.

"Do you remember how she lost her control on this day last year?"

"Of course I do." one shudders.

"I've never seen Kahoko like that. Crying and yelling, like she was crazy."

They are talking about how I was last year. They are right. I was out of control , like they said.

"You can't blame Kahoko. If I saw my boyfriend full of blood in front of my eyes, I would probably go crazy as well."

"Keep it down, she might hear you. She's just out there, you know!"

They are too late. I heard the entire conversation.

I revealed myself just like I did hear their conversation.

"I'm waiting to go home." I said, pretending that I didn't hear anything.

"Kahoko and classmates, the project is done, so, thank you all for your help. It's already past time to go home. See you tomorrow and Happy Valentines Day!" our group leader said. She waves goodbye.

"Happy Valentine's Day." I waved back and watch my two classmates hurry away.

That's fine. I was ready to go home anyway. Even though no lover is waiting for me, at least my violin is there for me.

After I came home, I played 'Ave Maria' the only song I played while waiting for him..

A year ago:

The bell rings and it's time for us to go home.

When I was about to finish packing my school stuffs to my bag, Mio and Nao squealed. "Kaho-chan!!!Your boyfriend is here!"

Yes, he is here..Len..

"What's up, Len?" I asked

"Kaho, do you have plans for tomorrow afternoon?"

"Well, I guess I don't have something to do tomorrow afternoon, why do you ask?"

"umm..I just wanted to ask you to go out with me and have fun because tomorrow is Valentine's Day." he said- not looking into my eyes.

I saw him blushed. I was happy and immediately responded "Sure, why not!"

Len gave out a simple smile. The smile he only gives to me. Then he walked me home.

While we were walking, I asked him "Where will we meet?"

He simply answered. "The place where I confessed my feelings for you."

"What time?" He did not respond.

So, we arrived already, in front of our house.

He went near me, I was shocked for I thought he will give me a kiss but he just whispered. "4:00 pm, don't be late."

The he walked away.

"What gift would I give to her?" Len grumbled.

…

It's the Valentine's morning already!

I woke up early and thought of going out and feel the morning mist.

"Mom, I'll be going out for a while..window shopping, I guess."

"Alright, Kaho. Don't forget to prepare yourself this afternoon okay!"

"Huh?"

"I know that you and Len-kun will be dating this afternoon."

"Oh, I see, you know..well, thanks for the reminders Mom!"

I went to the mall. I'm thinking what will Len give to me this Valentine's Day.

He never gave something like a gift to me every Hearts Day ever since we started to be as couples. He will only invite me to eat dinner or go to our house or his'.

I rested at a bench near a Music Gift Store..suddenly, I saw a blue-haired man inside that store. Curious, I went there and its really him.

"Len, what are you doing here?"

His eyes widened in my presence.

"What are YOU doing here?" he asked.

"I'm strolling by. You?"

"n-nothing!"

"What are you hiding from your back?" I asked, curious of what he is hiding.

"it's none of your business."

I pouted my lips. SILENCE. He noticed me then he said

"Let's eat, Kaho"

Then I smiled and grinned."Yeheey!" just like a kid.

We ate pizza and took the opportunity to complain to him.

"Today is Valentine's day. Why didn't you give me any gift? Like, flowers??"

He raised his eyebrow. "Why should I give you flowers? You are not my anyone."

"Then…you should at least give me something!" I pouted again. Hurt by his tone.

"I know, I know. This afternoon, I'll give you a gift."

"Alright, I will be waiting." I excitedly smiled. He doesn't use romantic words, but I still looked forward to the gift.

"I can't stand you women. Why do you make such a big deal out of Valentine's Day??" He grumbled while eating his food.

His comment induced me to fight him again.

"You're not romantic at all !! Have you went to that new mall that has a big 'G-clef' symbol in it?"

"Yes"

"I want to go have lots of Classical CDs and violin pieces. What is the name of that mall?"

"G Generation……….Kaho, go home already! He insisted.

"Okay, I'm going..I'll be waiting there Len!"I waved goodbye and went home to prepare.

…(Len)

"I guess, this is a wonderful gift for her." He sigh relief.

Suddenly..his phone rang.

..kring..kring..kring..

"Len?"

"Mom, what's the matter?"

"You will be having a charity concert this afternoon at 4:00pm."

"Huhh? No..It can't be..I'm going to meet Kahoko."

"Len, this concert is very important!" then her mother hung up.

Len brushed his hair, frustrated!

"Kahoko will surely be disappointed…I'll just call her later." He said to himself.

…(Kaho)

This is the place where Len confessed his feelings for me. Only me and Len knew this place because the street beside this garden is not very busy. There are only few taxis or vehicles and people passing by. So now, I'm waiting here in a bench beside a big Sakura tree bringing my violin. It's already passed 4:00pm but Len hasn't showed up yet, so while waiting, I played my violin "Ave Maria".

..(len)

"The concert will be starting." One of the crew announced.

"I should call her." I said while getting my cell phone but, "Mr. Tsukimori, the concert will be starting, please go to the backstage now."

So I thought, "Sorry Kahoko, I know that you'll be mad at me. I'm sorry. I will find time to call you." Then the concert started.

-after 5 hours-(kaho)

I'm almost waiting in this place for 5 hours already. But still Len didn't show up and I grew impatient and mad. Disappointed, I grumbled, "Why didn't call me? he surely knows that I'm waiting here… Or maybe he just told me that he can't come!"

..(Len)

The concert finally ended.

This is the right time to call her.

..(Kaho)

It's dark already, and Len is not coming.

When I was about to stand up and go home my phone rang.

…kring…kring…kring..

Kaho: Hello?

Len: Kaho…

Kaho: Oh, it's you, Len..

Len: Kahoko, I'm sorry because-

Kaho: You don't have to explain, Len. I'm already tired of waiting for 5 hours and then you will just call me and say, You're sorry???

Len: Kahoko, I did not mean to. Before the concert started, I tried to call you but the concert will start, so, I thought you can understand.

Kaho: Huh? You didn't told me you will be having a concert at the same time & you don't even care if someone was waiting for you for many hours.

Len: Please, give me another chance. Let's have it again tomorrow, I promise you.

Kaho: Sorry Len, I'm tired of it. We will not be having our Valentine's date.

Len: Kaho..please –

I hang up the phone. Tears came out of my eyes.

"He doesn't care for me." I ran and took a taxi.

While I was heading home, the taxi was so fast that when we came to a road where it is so dark, I saw a man running. He's trying to go across the street so I shouted.

"STOP, push the break! Someone is crossing the street!!!" I panicked and it seems like the driver did not hear me and…it's too late!

The man was hit by a taxi…this taxi…the taxi I'm in to. This taxi hit a man.

Everything stopped. My eyes widened in the sudden impact.

The taxi driver went out and suddenly a bus came. The people riding in that bus went out to see what happened. I was just at the backseat of the taxi..still shocked and nervous.

Someone from the crowd shouted.

"The man was hit by a taxi; He is a blue haired man."

I immediately went out of the taxi and…there I saw a man full of blood in his head.

"Len!!!!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs..I yelled his name like a crazy person.

Yes, I'm a crazy person…

"Why? why did this happen to you??" I cried.

"Len, don't leave me..I'm sorry for everything..please..don't leave me.."I pleaded.

The sound of an ambulance arrived..

They carried Len to the ambulance. I can't explain all the feeling that aroused in my heart. I cried and something fell from Len's pocket.

It is a present, a cute little gift and a card that says.

Kahoko,

I think, this is the first

gift I've given to you. I know that I'm

not that romantic at all, but deep in my

heart, I really love you.

You changed my life.

From coldness, I began to feel warmth

because of you. You are my music.

You are my Kahoko.. I love you!

Happy Valentine's Day!!

Love,

Len

My tears won't stop on falling. I started to open the present. I saw a keychain with a 'G-CLEF' symbol, the symbol which I like the most.

My phone started to ring…

Ring,…Ring…

Kaho: Hello?

Hamai Misa: Kaho-chan, is Len there??

Kaho: ….

Hamai Misa: I heard him talking to the phone. Then he said "She hang up".

After that, he ran to the place where you two should meet. I'm sorry Kaho-chan for letting Len perform immediately at the concert without knowing that you two will have a date. I forced him to perform a concert because it is very important. I know he had something to do this afternoon but he chose to perform because he didn't want to embarrass our family. He's such an obedient son.

Then Hamai Misa sighs from that last statement.

I sobbed upon hearing how Len had a difficult time in that moment.

Hamai Misa: Kaho, are you alright??

Kaho: I'm sorry Hamai Misa, Len is gone…(cried)

Then I hang up the phone immediately.

I cried and cried..and the rain started to fall. I felt the loneliness and the cold breeze touching my skin.

I hugged the keychain then, I saw someone waving at me.

He is smiling and look at me to say "Bye my Kahoko"

Then I felt like someone is hugging me. I know it is him.

"Bye my Len..I will always love you and I will miss you!"

That is what happened to me a year ago.

Now, I'm ready to face everything because I know that Len is always in my side.

(Hope you like this fanfic. Please review!!)

(I will really appreciate it! Thanks)


End file.
